


I'm Quitting.

by PandoraButler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;-;, Don't Ask, M/M, crieverytime, fluff?, how it should have happened tbh, idek, probably isn't right, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Lance comes to talk to Keith about having Allura take his spot on the team and Keith won't listen to him.





	I'm Quitting.

"I think I should give my lion to Allura," Lance said. His words hit Keith like a spear straight outta thin air. Where did that come from? Poor Keith wasn't sure what confused him more: Lance being serious for once or the fact that he'd actually  _want_  to give up the Blue Lion. Both events were equally terrifying. Was the apocalypse beginning? Is there something Keith should know about the end of the universe? At this rate, they might need Voltron to save Voltron. Time to call up a different reality. But, what if  _that_  reality had an evil Voltron? And  _that_  was what initiated the end of the universe? Doom. Ultimate doom. All because of this single sentence Lance said. Congrats Lance. You just summoned the end of the universe because you made Keith question everything he thought he knew. 

"W-what are you talking about?" Keith's mouth struggled to move. Lance? Not wanting to be a part of Team Voltron anymore? But why? Was it because Shiro was back? Or because of something else? Maybe Keith should have complimented Lance's sharpshooting abilities way back when. Could it be that Lance was actually really insecure about his spot on the team? No. Nonsense. That couldn't be the truth, right? Lance was the most confident... _right_? Okay. Maybe not. Time to summon the alternate reality Voltron to destroy the universe. That's Keith's Plan A. Now, let's start thinking of a more  _practical_  plan, okay Keith? Deep breaths. You can do this. Just calmly talk to the guy and figure it all out. Okay? Okay.

"Allura has been connecting with my lion more than  _I_   _ever_   _have_. She could be more useful on the team than _I_   _ever_   _could_   _be_ ," Lance's eyes weren't looking directly into Keith's anymore. He was glancing to the side and then to his hands. Keith frowned. No. This isn't happening. Lance, there is no way we are replacing you with some stuck-up alien princess. Okay? No. Not happening. As much as Keith hates to admit it, he likes you, like a lot, and so does everyone else. They just thought you knew, because everyone is an idiot. Yep. #TeamDumbtron. Allura has her own perks but that isn't a reason for her to replace  _you_. There isn't a person in the universe that can be more Lance than  _Lance_  because he  _is_  Lance. Tyvm.

"You aren't making any sense, Lance," Keith said. Okay, uhm, Keith, buddy, you might want to elaborate or you're seriously going to need alternate reality evil Voltron to come up in here and ruin shit. Smh.

"I'm making perfect sense!  _You're_  the one who isn't making any sense!" Lance snapped. He didn't intend to raise his voice but it happened anyways. Keith should know better than  _anyone_  how  _useless_  Lance was. He wasn't smart like Pidge. He wasn't good at being a leader like Shiro. He wasn't some fancy old alien like Allura. He wasn't even as good of a fighter as Keith! He could go on for days about all the things he lacked instead of listing the qualities he  _had_. And, that is exactly what he'd been doing long before Allura could pilot the Blue Lion. She was just an excuse for a decision he'd already planned on making. She was just an excuse for a decision he'd already expected  _to be made._ So, if he knew he was going to be fired, why not quit instead? It would mean less pain for him in the long run, right?

"Listen, you and I both know I'm not fit to be here. Let's stop fooling ourselves and make it official. Shiro's back. Allura's got skills. Everyone on this team has a  _purpose_ ," he paused, "except  _me_. I'm nothing without the lion. Everyone else has a backup quality that makes them beneficial.  _I don't have one_. So, replace me. Okay? It makes  _sense_."

Lance looked afraid. No, it wasn't fear. What was it then? Insecurity? Vulnerability? Emptiness. He looked lost and empty. Two things that Keith could relate to better than anyone. Yes, he did understand what Lance was going through. Shiro had been the one to help him through that in the past. However, now that Keith was the one who was supposed to be helping Lance, he froze. What was he supposed to say? Or do? The words weren't coming. Lance was waiting for them. Lance was there waiting for some sort of decision. But, no words were escaping Keith's lips. Dammit. Why now? Of all times, why did it have to be  _now_  that he was speechless?! Silence only seemed like acceptance! And he most certainly  _did not_  accept this decision!

Keith's jaw clenched and his hands turned into fists. He could only  _watch_  as Lance turned to exit his room. No. He couldn't allow Lance to leave like  _that_. It wasn't right. Instinct took over and his arm moved on its own. Before he understood what his brain had already planned, he was holding onto Lance's arm. He was keeping Lance from leaving. He would say something. He  _had_  to say something.

"Wait."

Lance looked confused but he also looked eager. Eager for a compliment, reassurance, or  _anything_   _at all_  to convince him that he had  _worth_. He'd been looking for this the majority of his life. It wasn't coming. Keith wasn't saying anything. Lance blindly accepted that his silence meant acceptance, (just like Keith had predicted he would). Lance wouldn't cry. He had already shed enough tears in his life. His eyes wouldn't produce anymore. However, that didn't keep him from looking so incredibly  _broken_. Lance shook of Keith's hand and kept moving. What else was there to do?

"You aren't useless to the team!" Keith blurted out. Great job. You're a natural motivator. Congratulations. Would you like a medal for that A+ speech right there? You'll have to say a bit more. I know you can do it. I'm rooting for you.

"You aren't. Okay? Who do you think keeps the team together?! Huh? Who do you think keeps their spirits from being brutally crushed whenever we are in a tight situation?! It's  _you_ , obviously! You and your stupid jokes and lame sense of humor! We can always count on  _you_  to be  _you_ no matter what happens! You make tough times seem like nothing with all your snarky remarks. And, besides, if it weren't for  _you_  believing in  _me_ , I wouldn't have ever accepted that  _I_  could be the leader. You're my right-hand man! So don't say you're quitting! You're just as important as any of the rest of us! Maybe you screw up sometimes but that's  _normal!_  Everyone makes mistakes. Just because you tend to make more doesn't mean you're not important! If there is something you don't like about yourself then  _fix_  it. Practice harder or something. Don't give up! There isn't  _one_  person on the team that would  _refuse_  to help you if you truly needed it."

Lance snickered and then began to laugh uncontrollably. This left Keith very confused. Had he said something funny? Was Lance just being an asshole? Was this whole thing just a prank of some sorts? What was going on?! This was supposed to be a touching moment between the two of them and Lance ruined it! Lance. Keith is never going to try and give you another motivational speech if you laugh at his caring words. He is blushing now. Lance. Stop. Keith is blushing because you're laughing at him. What are you doing. Stahp. Lance. Why. I love you, but, I also love you. 

"Don't look at me like that!  _You're_  the one who said it!" Lance continued snickering, "I'm your 'right-hand man'! Quite literally, because when we're Voltron, I'm the Red Lion and it's the righ-"

" _Shut up_ ," Keith glared. He promised himself right then and there that he would  _never_  try to comfort Lance again. He was a fool for trying. Baka Lance. It's not like he likes you or anything.

"Thanks," Lance smiled, getting serious again, "I really needed to hear that."

"You better remember it because I'm  _never_  saying that again,  _ever_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Lance smirked with that typical 'I just found out who your crush was and I'm never going to let you hear the end of it' type expression. Wait. No. It's more of a 'I just found out that you had a lot of photos of me naked hiding underneath your bed and I just want you to know that I am willing to pose for you any time you want' face. Yeah. Let's go with that.

"Lance, don't you  _dare_  say a word of this to  _anyone_ ," Keith warned.

"I won't," Lance replied. 

He said that, but, you and I both know that the next morning he'd be bragging about it to the rest of the team. At this point, he was planning on having the words 'I was Keith's right-hand man' etched into his tombstone. Lance just  _had_  to say it that many times. If he didn't, he would forget that it was a  _real_  thing that  _actually_  happened. He didn't dream it up.  _Keith actually said that_. And Keith's mortified expression every time Lance reminded him about it was  _proof it happened_. Lance was important. He was. He  _is_. And, hopefully, he'd never doubt it again.


End file.
